madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Saint-Groel Incident
The Saint-Groel Incident is one of many incidents in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tigre decided to help Regin for Saint-Groel to prove her birthright as Brune's heiress. Before they could do so however, they confronted Felix Aaron Thenardier and his men and forced to retreat due to not only the enemy's overwhelming numbers, but also a sudden earthquake that shaken the sacred temple. While the incident also unleashed Tigre's Black Bow inner power, it was also greatly affected him as he lost his long time adjutant and father figure, Bertrand. Background The battle at Vincennes Plains resulted the Silver Meteor Army's victory despite Thenardier Army's five dragons, which were all slain by Elen and Mila. As the result, Thenardier Army momentarily retreats from battle whilst Silver Meteor Army soldiers finally relaxed at the nearby river, for a time being. During a small meeting, Regin made a briefing about Saint-Groel, Brune's Holly Grotto that yield prestigious archives and it was located within Artishem of Brune. She firstly mentioned that there are three ways to enter the sacred site: The first route was located within the heart of Artishem's Central Square. The second route was beneath Mosha Temple, a temple where Goddess of Mother Earth was worshiped by the local residents. The third and last route for the sacred temple was located at Artishem's Cemetery from the city's east end. Mila suggested to choose the second route for Mosha Temple since it was nearer from their camp via south east. After hearing Mila's suggestion, Tigre decided to take the second route (Mosha Temple) for the Holy Grotto. Prior to the preparations, Tigre would bring ten people from the Silver Meteor Army for his expedition to Saint-Groel that included Regin, Rurick and himself. Bertrand came along and requested Tigre to bring him along to the quest, further telling the archer that he will following his lord to Zhcted even after the war. Elen also volunteered herself for the expedition against Lim and Mila's protest and skepticism: Lim urged Elen to consider her position as a Vanadis while Mila viewed the expedition was too dangerous. As her answer to both girls, Elen asked Lim if she can muster five men from her army that pars herself, she may reconsider. She also told Mila that the mission was a decisive turning point for the Silver Meteor Army for victory. Elen answer made both girls unable to object Elen's decision. Tigre further told Elen that should anything happened in their discovery, she and Regin must escape first while he providing support. Adventures in The Holy Grotto A Hidden Entrance The following morning, the expedition team of 12 peopleAmong the 12 men were included some Brune soldiers that were chosen by Mashas, and 2 more soldiers from Lim.-including Tigre, Elen, Regin, Rurick and Bertrand-were marching towards Mosha Temple, of which Elen viewed as a modest shrineFrom the outer perspective, the Mosha Temple looked like a small hut that is built with grey rocks; its interior design however was neat and the Statue of Mosha was seen on the small altar..After entering the temple that prompting Elen's surprise, Tigre, Rurick and Bertrand-under Regin's request- are supporting the Mosha statue while Regin used her dagger to stab inside a slot that just beneath the plinth and twisted it. which somewhat unlocking the lock. As Mosha statue that was pushed away by the three men, a large hole was revealed as a lead to a secret passage to the Saint Grotto. Upon hearing the first three Brune soldiers's report, the expedition team then ravels down the passageway while the remaining two, under orders from Tigre, were left behind and guarding the entrance. Mural About the Hidden Legend of Brune During the expedition team through the passageway, Regin explained that prior to Brune's foundation, Saint-Groel was once an underground passageways was once ruled by a powerful clan that lived in Artishem, which also served as traps that preventing the incoming intruders. Upon arriving underground, the expedition team then stumbled upon an Ancient Mural which-according to Regin-illustrating a war between a Three-Headed Monster and Gods, of which ended after the monster itself being subdued by an unnamed Goddess. Regin's story about the legend itself opted Elen recalling a similar yet more complicated lore back from Zhcted, as well as Tigre's curiosity about the other gods. Anyways, the expedition team continued their journey to the Holy Grotto. A Bitter Reunion Just as the expedition team just reached to Saint-Groel however, they saw Thenardier and his 20 men-who used another route for the Holy Grotto-were waiting for them at the main gates.As Thenardier addressing Regin was furious and confused while asking him about his knowledge about her identity and find the holy place, Thenardier simply replied that he did not need to answer to a would-be-dead princess. The battle ensured as both forces when Steid went after Tigre and Regin. To protect the princess and the archer from Thenardier and his soldiers, Elen had to split her soldiers in two formations: Rurick and others would protect both Tigre and Regin from Steid while she fighting against Thenardier by herself. Steid vs. Rurick Even with their efforts as well as Tigre's aid with his arrow, Silver Meteor Army's soldiers were unable to stop Steid's advance for Tigre and Regin. To protect Tigre and Regin from harm, Rurick fought and engaged with Steid in a sword duel but even he was seen struggling against his adversary. Tigre then aiding Rurick with his arrow shot, only to see Steid avoid his assassination attempt by catching his arrow instead. This garnered Steid some attention towards Tigre to the point he claimed the Earls nickname wasn't just a hoax. Steid proceeded to tell everyone to stay back since he only wanted to kill Tigre and Regin, though Rurick refused to let Steid pass because he claimed that complying an enemy's request was considered as a disgrace. Elen vs. Thenardier Meanwhile, the duel between Elen and Thenardier were becoming fiercer as Thenardier, despite his disadvantage in slow speed and heavy armory, managed to keep up with a Vanadis by exchanging their swords' clash. The Death of a Loyal Adjutant The battle however was interrupted by a sudden tremor that shaken the entire Holy Grotto and both armies had to retreat from collapsing cavern. Of all people however, Steid continued to fight against Tigre and easily outmaneuvered Tigre's arrow's shot. His effort to kill Tigre however gone in vain when Bertrand immediately protecting Tigre by receiving Steid's slash, before Steid himself crushed to death by a falling rock. Miraculously, Tigre survived the fall and trapped inside the cavern's rubble where found Steid's lifeless corpse and a severely wounded Bertrand, who was lying on the other side. Tigre urged him not to talk for him and Alsace's sake, but Bertrand was at his limit. Even in his dying state, Bertrand told Tigre about his nostalgic moments with House Vorn and he felt grateful for serving two benevolent lords in his time; furthermore, he also proud to see Tigre's growth and accomplishment to be a fine man as his late father. Bertrand then passed away after his last words much to Tigre's sorrow, unleashing the Black Bow power to create a crater in the progress. After their successful escape to Mosha Temple, Elen called Rurick to muster every Silver Meteor Army soldiers for their march towards Artishem as fast as possible. Regin meanwhile asking Elen about what would they do when they have arrive to their said destination, Elen replied that they would going for the Holy Grotto again to find Tigre. During their rush for Artishem, Elen and Regin saw a huge pillar of black light appeared from afar, prompting the girls to sense a slight hope. Whilst strolling around the ruined Artishem, Elen saw Tigre lying onto the crater and relieved over his survival. Sadly, she also helplessly saw a now deceased BertrandAnime Episode 12 who was lying on the other side, prompting the Wind Vanadis remarked Bertrand's noble sacrifice. With the Silver Meteor Army's help, Elen took both Tigre and Bertrand away from the crater while the Artishem's surviving citizen could only gathered upon the crater and watched the Silver Meteor Army in silence. Aftermath Of all people who entered into the sacred caverns, only Elen, Regin, Rurick, an unnamed Zhcted soldier, Thenardier and Tigre (through the Black Light) survived the earthquake with minor injuries. Even losing their best men after the incident, the war between Thenardier and Tigre would be continued until their final confrontation in Mereville Fields Despite suffering merely minor injuries, Bertrand's death gave a great psychological blow to Tigre who blaming himself for his father-figured friend's death. It took Elen's consultations to recuperate his confidence and even his will and mettle for his people, including fallen Bertrand. This incident also motivated Tigre in seeking revenge against Thenardier and almost made this ongoing war as personal. On Thenardier Army's perspective, losing Thenardier's best general also gave a major blow to the army. Without Steid, the army's only strategist, Thenardier had to rely his own judgement and instinct to make his move for his next and last battle against his enemy. This lost also prompted Thenardier to do anything to stop Regin from returning to Nice and destroying Tigre by all means necessary. Even his army remained powerful and merciless, Thenardier Army's last fragment of power was diminished and outmatched by the Silver Meteor Army due to his enemy army's two Vanadis and high ranked supporters. Still, Thenardier would face Tigre in a duel where he would meet his demise by Tigre's arrow shot to his head, eventually lead to his death and ended Brune's gruesome civil war altogether. 2 years later however, Ganelon brings the incident up to Tigre during their second and final confrontation to provoke the latter. Trivia *In the anime episode for English subtitle, there is an dialog error where Gerard asked Tigre's condition to Roland instead of Mashas Rodant as Mashas replies about Tigre's condition. *In the Manga's 46th chapter, parts of the Ancient Mural also damaged by the crumbling Holly GrottoManga Chapter 46. *It is revealed that Ganelon already set up traps when Thenardier and Tigre are inside the temple as he already preparing it before he and Greast burned Artishem and escaped. Notes Reference Navigation Category:Event